


Dinner at Holmes

by thedominatrixandthevirgin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Parentlock, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedominatrixandthevirgin/pseuds/thedominatrixandthevirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt we recieved on Tumblr; what happens when Irene finds out she's pregnant? Will the pair stay cool and collected, or are they going to panic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at Holmes

"Irene, god, how long does it take to pee on a stick?!" Sherlock knocked on the bathroom door impatiently, his foot tapping on the floor. He checked his watch again and swayed on his heels. 

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" She yelled out to him. "I can't pee if you pressure me." She hissed, her hands shaking slightly with nerves. 

"You just drank a gallon of water. Turn the tap on or something!" Sherlock sighed and turned to lean against the door, sliding down it and sitting with his knees upright. He put his head in his hands and laughed nervously. 

"If you do not shut the fuck up, I will knock you out with my Louboutin. Do you understand?!" She snapped. 

"You beating me was how we got into this situation, love." Sherlock laughed nervously again and sighed. "Alright fine. Shutting up." He told the bathroom door and leaned his head back against the doorframe. 

About a minute later, Irene opened the door, raising an eyebrow as Sherlock toppled back against her. "We have to wait two minutes." She said calmly. "Would you like some tea?"

Sherlock fell backwards without warning and gave her a look. "Tea?! Are you serious?" He muttered as he scrambled to his feet. 

"Well what would you like to do for two minutes. Pace?!" She snapped back at him. Whenever she was nervous, she attacked others. 

"Oh, no. Obviously. Let's have tea. I think we have scones somewhere!" He snapped back before blinking. He bit back a laugh and raised an eyebrow. They were utterly ridiculous sometimes. 

She couldn't laugh. She could not see the humour at all. "Oh fuck off. This is your fault anyway." She huffed and walked into the kitchen. 

"If you'll recall, I was tied to the bed. How on earth was I meant to reach for condoms?" He bit his lip round a grin and followed her. "Is it really such an awful situation?"

"YES IT IS SUCH AN AWFUL SITUATION. I MIGHT BE CARRYING YOUR SPAWN!" She yelled at him, slamming down a mug. 

"My spawn?" Sherlock puffed his cheeks and leaned on the countertop. "I don't know how to respond to that." He pursed his lips and checked his watch yet again. 

"Your...big headed... stupid... beautiful... moronic... beautiful child." She huffed. 

"Bringing head size seems a tad harsh." Sherlock muttered and prepared two cups of tea. "I'm nervous because I'm excited and I really do want this. You seem like you're the opposite." 

"I meant as in arrogant." She muttered and rubbed her forehead. "I just.....you don't understand."

"Ah." Sherlock nodded and waited for the kettle to boil. "Then speak to me. Irene, we said we wanted to make a go of us. It's extremely early days for a baby, I know, but what's the worst that can come of it?"

"I didn't think I could have children!" She yelled at him before taking a shakey breath. "And... I accepted that... and... and now...."

He immediately looked up at that and just.. gazed at her for a moment. "You.. oh my god." He breathed and stood upright. "Holy shit." He swallowed and looked at her, his lip giving him away slightly. 

She glanced at her watch and closed her eyes. "It’s been two minutes."

Sherlock quickly reached for the test and put it in his back pocket wordlessly, never taking her eyes off her. "What do you want it to say?" He asked quietly. 

She kept her eyes closed as they filled with tears. "Positive... of course I want to have your children, Sherlock... but I can't." She whispered. "I was told years ago... that I would never have children...." Her lower lip trembled.

Sherlock put his hand on her face and leaned it towards him, kissing her lips softly. "I don't care. Whatever this test says, whatever your doctors say, whatever happens. I do not care. Okay?" He told her, stroking along her cheekbone. 

She sniffed quietly and nodded, opening her eyes to look into his. She read his face and saw no lies. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sherlock told her sincerely before reaching into his back pocket and pulling the test out. He looked at the result and sighed heavily. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead to his. She already knew what it was going to say. 

"Well. Mum. I swear to god we are not getting one of those awful 'family cars'." He told her seriously before leaning back to grin at her, holding the 'positive' pregnancy test out to her. 

Irene's eyes snapped open and she looked at the pregnancy test. She stared at it for a moment before huge tears slipped down her cheeks and she gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth. She glanced up at him.

"Irene Adler. You've got a bun in the oven." Sherlock grinned and wrapped his arms around her, gazing at the pregnancy test behind her back. 

She laughed loudly and a beaming grin spread across her lips. She hugged him tightly. "Oh my god!"

Sherlock laughed and rocked them back and forth in the middle of the kitchen. A couple of rogue tears slipped from down cheeks as he could practically feel the happiness radiate from her. "We're going to be parents." He sniffed, hugging her tight. 

"Fucking hell that's scary." She whispered, burying her face in his shoulder. "Really... really scary."

"Biggest adventure we'll ever go on." Sherlock smiled nervously and rubbed her back. "Better book a doctors appointment." He sighed before smiling. "Now, we can't tell anyone until twelve weeks. But our doctor has to know, obviously. And I have a brilliant doctor in mind..."

She nodded a little and put a hand on her stomach with a soft smile. "A brilliant doctor? Now I wonder who that could be..." She smirked.

"Hm, just someone I know.." He smiled and took one of her hands in his. "Wow. Just.. wow." 

She grinned and leaned her forehead against his. "I can't believe it... it's... wow."

"I know." Sherlock laughed lightly and sighed. "Sweet potatoes." He said randomly. 

"What?" She frowned and leaned back slightly 

"Sweet potatoes. They're like the best thing a pregnant woman can eat." He informed her, already mentally planning to research everything he could about pregnancy. 

She looked at him questioningly before laughing softly. "God, you're a sweetheart."

"You are." Sherlock smirked and kissed her softly. "Alright I need to go book a doctors appointment now." He grinned excitedly. 

She laughed again and returned the soft kiss. "Go on then, I'm going to go and put my feet up. Pregnancy privileges."

The days passed easily, the pair almost in a perfect little bubble. They'd spend hours talking about their future and their baby. The house they'd live in, if they'd be musical like Sherlock or a painter like Irene. Their bubble, however, popped one particular day that Irene brought up going to tell Sherlock's parents about their grandchild. 

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that what this is about?" Irene snapped at him, placing a hand on her small, defined bump. 

"No! Of course I'm not! I just don't understand why my parents need to be a part of this! It's none of their business." Sherlock argued, making himself busy around the living room. 

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!" Irene yelled at him, taking a hold of the back of an armchair. "They are the babies grandparents, Sherlock!'

"Irene, calm down, stress is absolutely awful for the baby!" Sherlock sighed and looked round to her. "I just don't feel like they should be a part of our lives. Because if they are, Mycroft is. And the other one. I just don't want it. I want you, me and the baby." He swallowed. 

"And I want our baby to be surrounded by a loving family!" She snapped at him and rubbed her stomach, her breath coming quickly. "I didn't have that, Sherlock. I didn't have this big loving family. But I want our baby to have it. To have grandparents. And uncles." She took a shakey breath.

"And say I utterly refuse? What then? I do not want them involved, Irene. End of!" Sherlock huffed and looked at her defiantly before sighing and walking through to the kitchen. 

"And if you utterly refuse then I'm not sure my baby deserves a father who will refuse it a happy, loving childhood surrounded by those that love them. Because their father is clearly putting his own issues before the welfare of his child."

"My parents are interfering, old fashioned and annoying who will literally never leave us alone. There's a reason I never call them. Mycroft will corrupt a baby and make them an overdramatic know-it-all and don't even get me started on Sherrinford. The baby isn't missing anything by not being involved with them!" Sherlock ranted from the kitchen. 

Irene closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm going to go and stay with Kate for a while. call me when you've stopped being a childish prick."

"Oh Irene, don't. Please don't." Sherlock looked up as she started to walk and moved quickly in front of the door to block her exit. 

She glared at him before walking into their room. She pulled out a case and began to pack some things. "Our baby deserves their family. So fuck you, for trying to take that away. You have no idea..." She turned to glare at him. "You have no idea what its like to grow up without a loving family!"

As Sherlock watched as her a lump grew in his throat. "I spent an entire childhood being asked to be 'normal'. Dad would never admit it but Sherrinford was always his favourite. The 'mans man'. They'd watch the football and boxing together. Mycroft was a mummy's boy his whole life. And he convinced me I was stupid. And unwanted. And I'll be damned if any child of mine spends their young life feeling that way. Wishing granny and granda loved them as much as the others. Wishing to be... 'Normal'." Sherlock swallowed hard and watched Irene's bump intently. 

Irene closed her eyes and placed both hands on her bump. "I grew up an orphan. Going from one home to the next. And darling, you do not want to know what happened in some of them." She opened her eyes. "Our baby deserves to know it's family. And we, as parents can make sure that that family is loving. All I'm asking you is just to give our child a chance."

Sherlock bit the inside of his cheek before shaking his head, defeated. "Fine. But if he or she ever, ever feels inadequate, stupid, or anything even less than amazing, then my family will never be part of their life again. Agreed?" He asked, never breaking eye contact. 

She scanned his eyes and nodded. "Agreed." She overturned her case. "Just a chance."

"One. They get one chance." Sherlock told her, picking up a few of her things and putting them away. 

She nodded and sat down in the edge of the bed, rubbing her stomach with a slight pained expression. 

He took a double glance at her and sat down next to her with a sigh. "We shouldn't be fighting at all when you're pregnant." He said quietly. 

"The baby does not approve." She smiled faintly and closed her eyes. "Tossing and turning."

Sherlock swallowed hard at that with a small smile. "Mum and dad'll never fight infront of her." He said decidedly. 

She nodded with his words. "Never." She said firmly before opening her eyes and raising an eyebrow with a small smile. "Her?"

Sherlock glanced up at her with a smile. "Oh." He chuckled. "Yeah. Her. I think anyway." 

She grinned a little at that. "Oh I'd love a little girl. I'd pamper her constantly.' She laughed softly. 

He smiled warmly and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Imagine an Irene Jr. Oh no..."

She laughed. at that. "Sneaking out of the house in a dress too short.....wow you're gonna have your work cut out Daddy Holmes."

"Oh Christ... may god have mercy on any boys I catch her trying to sneak in the house.." He chuckled weakly. 

She laughed loudly at that and held him close. "I can't wait."

"It's not even long now." Sherlock smiled and wrapped an arm round her waist. 

She smiled and leaned against him. "We have to meet your parents....."

"Yup." He agreed begrudgingly. "I'll call them and arrange.. dinner. Or something." He sighed and rubbed her arm. 

"Sounds perfect." She kissed his temple and smiled as the baby settled. "Baby agrees."

"Already taking her mother's side." Sherlock sighed dramatically with a smile. He kissed her cheek before standing up and pulling his phone out his pocket. 

She grinned and lay back on the bed, rubbing her tummy. "Daddy loves us lots and lots, baby."

Sherlock pursed his lips as he dialled his mother's number. She answered and Sherlock plastered on a fake smile, speaking before she even had a chance to say hello. "Hello, mum. Just a quick phonecall to say that Irene and I will be coming round for dinner on Friday night. We have news. Send dad my love. Bye." He breathed and hung up quickly. 

Irene sat up slowly and leaned up on her knees. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, peppering his back with kisses. "Thank you..."

Sherlock set his lips in a thin line and closed his eyes, turning his head towards her. "I'd do anything for you." 

"I know, baby..." She whispered cupping the back of his head and leaning up to kiss him softly. 

He turned to kiss her softly, smiling as he placed his hands on her waist. "Bump gets bigger every day." He told her happily. 

"How surprising. I mean, it's not like the baby is growing in there and needing more space." She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. 

"Is that how it works? I did wonder." Sherlock smirked and ran his fingertips down her shirt. 

She chuckled and looked down at his hands. She pulled off her shirt so he could touch the bump properly. "I can't wait to meet the little one."

He looked down at her bump and gave an eye crinkling smile. He bent down and kissed about her belly button, rubbing her skin softly. "Hey, Holmes Jr, it's dad. How's life on the inside?" He laughed quietly. 

"If you develop a dad sense of humour, I'm going to kill you." She teased, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "I love you, baby."

"Well, obviously. Dad jokes. My life's mission is to protect, provide for and completely embarrass my child." He grinned up and her before softly kissing her belly and then standing upright again to kiss her lips. 

She laughed softly at that and kissed him deeply, lightly pressing her bump to his stomach. "You're the worst."

Sherlock grinned and leaned a hand flat against her belly. He kissed her happily before leaning back. "What are you now, 20 weeks? When will I be able to feel them kick?" He asked curiously. 

"Could be anytime now." She smiled, kissing his lips softly. "Are you excited?"

"Very. It'll feel so real when I can actually feel her-" Sherlock started but immediately stopped, looking down to her stomach with huge eyes. 

Irene giggled slightly and looked down at her stomach. "I think she can hear you." She whispered. 

"Oh my god." Sherlock whispered and bent down to her belly again. "Hi, baby. It's daddy. I.. I love you." He swallowed, his lower lip trembling ever so slightly. 

Irene smiled softly down at him, stroking his hair gently. "She says she loves you too, very much."

Sherlock grinned up at her with glistening eyes as their baby kicked. He slid one hand from her belly and linked their fingers together, unbelievably happy. 

It was the next Friday night and Irene was practically bouncing around the flat, nervously. 

Sherlock looked up behind him from the sofa and sighed. "Are you nearly ready yet?" He asked. 

"No, my lipstick looks wrong!" She snapped at him. "Ugh. I look so fat."

"Right.. sorry. I will remind you that you're 21 weeks pregnant, though. You aren't fat." He told her, knowing it would make absolutely no difference. 

"I'm the size of a whale! Look at my ass!" She exclaimed, turning away from him. "Look at it!"

"You shouted at me half an hour ago because you caught me staring at your ass!" Sherlock breathed, exasperated from the sofa. He sighed and stood up. "Your ass is still perfection."

"Thats because you were just doing it to put off getting dressed." She snapped and put her hands on it. "It's huge. I'm a whale."

"No I wasn't! I was looking because it's still perfect! If anything this has made your ass and chest even more impressive!" Sherlock grinned and warily held his hands out to her. 

Her eyebrows shot up and she stepped back. "And please tell me, what was wrong with my ass and chest pre pregnancy?!' She snapped at him. 

Sherlock opened his mouth to answer but decided against it. He sighed and withdrew his hands, rubbing his eyes. 

She took a moment and straightened her back a little. She yelled in outrage as the buttons of her jeans popped open again. She threw her lipstick across the room in despair.

Sherlock bit his lip so he couldn't laugh and looked at her. "Okay, yes, we're going to have to have to go shopping for maternity clothes.. again. You can't help that she's a big baby. Or maybe you're retaining water. You're beautiful, Irene. And your lips are perfect as always." 

She huffed and put her hands on her stomach. She felt far from beautiful. She had always felt beautiful and she hated this change. "I look hideous. Forget it. The evenings ruined." She turned on her heel and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Sherlock ran his hands over his face and wondered how to handle the situation. Hormonal and emotional Irene was almost impossible to cope with. He made her a cup of tea and gave her some time alone before knocking on the bedroom door. "Irene.. babe, can I come in?" He asked quietly. 

Irene was lying on the bed and crying silently into the pillow, hugging her stomach. "I look terrible."

Sherlock walked in and placed the cup on the bedside table. "My parents are no reason to get yourself so upset." He told her as he opened his wardrobe. 

She peeked over at him and glared at his back. "Go away." She muttered and curled in in her stomach. 

"Irene Adler. Are you really giving me what I want...?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over his shoulder to her. "You know how much I don't want to go. And it's looking like I'm going to get what I want." He found his purple shirt and hung it over the wardrobe door. 

She huffed and grabbed a small teddy she had bought for their child, throwing it at his back. She pursed her lips and held her hand out. "Give it back."

Sherlock bent and handed her the teddy back but used his thumbs to clear the black smudges where her mascara had ran from the tears. He stood up again and searched through her accessory drawer until he found her black leggings and her waist belt. 

She looked up at him silently as he wiped her tears and hugged the teddy to her. part of her, the rational, non hormonal part of her knew she was being ridiculous. "I'm fat. I look horrible. Your parents are going to hate me."

"You're pregnant. You're beautiful. They won't." Sherlock corrected her and held his hands out to help her up. "Okay. Strip." He winked. 

She released the teddy and took his hands, standing up slowly. "I'm going to look like a beached whale in whatever you put me in." She mumbled. 

"Nonsense." He pursed his lips and unbuttoned her top. He didn't have to unbutton her jeans since her swollen belly had already popped them open earlier. "Tomorrow we're going to buy bigger maternity clothes because you're simply growing a bit faster than we thought." He told her, gently stroking her belly with the back of his hand. 

"Getting fatter than we thought." She muttered and looked away from him, back to the teddy on the bed. 

"She's growing. What was if you told me? That she's getting bigger and needs room to grow?" He smiled a little. "My parents are going to love you. And if they're extremely lucky, you'll love them too."

Irene couldn't help but smile slightly, pressing her forehead to his. "Do you still find me attractive..?"

"Of course I do, babe. You're still the same gorgeous, sexy, intelligent woman you were five months ago. Now you've just got a bit of a bump. And huge boobs." Sherlock grinned and kissed her nose. 

She chuckled weakly at that and kissed him gently. "Caught you staring at the boobs earlier, as well." She teased. 

"Well they certainly do grab your attention." He chuckled and pulled her shirt off gently. "Come on, step out the jeans." He murmured, sliding her jeans down her legs. 

She sighed and stepped out of the jeans, standing there in just her underwear. She flexed her toes and looked down at herself, grimacing. 

He caught her look of disdain towards her body. "Oi. Beautiful." He smiled and folded her jeans on the table. He grabbed her leggings and bent again. "Come on." He glanced up to her. 

"Ugh. I can't even dress myself. I HATE life." She muttered and grabbed onto his shoulders as she slowly lifted a leg. 

"You can too. The clothes are too tight and the belly gets in the way sometimes." He corrected her and slid the leggings up her body. He straightened up and had to laugh a little. "My poor baby."

She huffed and pulled on the leggings slightly. She frowned after a moment and pulled them away from the bump. "They're squishing the bump!"

"Oh shit, are they?" He frowned down at them. "Are they uncomfortable?" 

"It's squishing the baby...." She pulled them down. "Is there anything else?"

He looked in the wardrobe and sighed before spotting a dress he had bought her for the intention of when she was meant to be much bigger. "New plan." He said simply before stripping himself free of his suit. He shoved on his grey cotton bottoms and a black tshirt before handing her the black dress with a loose silver belt. "I love this dress, I bought it for you weeks ago. Admittedly it's meant for a bit later but whatever. So you'll look good. I, however, look shit. So no matter how you look, you'll look better than me. Better by comparison so to speak." He grinned. 

"Awwww...." She looked down at the items and. her eyes flooded with tears. "Oh god, now I'm crying..." She started to sob. "Thats so sweet....."

"Jeez, Irene, you're like an emotional rollercoaster. Don't cry, silly." He chuckled and wiped her eyes with his thumb. "Come on, step in." He bent down and smiled up to her. 

She sobbed quietly and stepped into the dress. "Hurry up so I can kiss you and hug you and love you and get distracted from going to your parents, and probably get annoyed at how unsexy I look."

Sherlock snorted and stood up, pulling the dress up and letting thread her arms in. He moved behind, bunching her long hair and moving it over her shoulder to zip it up. He took the belt and wrapped it round her waist, buckling it loosely. "Comfy?" He asked, stepping back to look at her. 

"Very comfy." She beamed and threw her arms around his neck, attacking his face with kisses. "God I love you!"

"I love you too." He grinned, keeping himself upright as she kissed him. "Okay. Now I want to give you something else but I don't want you to cry again."

She continued to kiss him for a few moments before leaning back, biting her lip around a laugh at his face covered in lipstick. "A present?"

"Mhm. I thought you'd be a bit nervous about tonight and I was going to wait til after dinner but you might like it now." He told her before moving to his wardrobe and searching on the top shelf under a pile of tshirts. 

"Is it a tshirt?" She raked an eyebrow and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"No, that's just my clever decoy." He murmured as he searched. "Bit too clever.. Mrs Hudson's been doing more washing.." He mumbled before smiling. "Here we go. Found it." He told her before pulling out a rather large, thin, rectangle box. 

She beamed as she saw the box. "Jewellery?!" She asked excitedly. "At least you're not proposing." She teased. 

"Dear god, no. Good lord. Proposing." He widened his eyes before smiling. "Not yet. But hopefully, this'll do for now." He smiled and opened the box, containing a line of sparkling diamonds with a silver clasp. "It goes round your wrist. So we're getting closer to your wedding finger."

"Ah yes. Proposing." She pulled a face, although part of her was slightly disappointed. She smiled down at the bracelet, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh darling... It's beautiful. Thank you..."

"You're welcome, baby." He smiled and put it on her. "We ready to go now?" 

"Nearly. Just need to redo my makeup." She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly. 

"Okay, honey. I've just got to put my trainers on, I'll see you in a minute." He smiled and left the bedroom. 

She smiled and watched him go, looking down at her bracelet and smiling happily. She walked into the bathroom and reapplied her makeup. 

He gave her a chance to do her make up before knocking on the bathroom door. "Taxi's here, babe." 

She bit her lip a bit nervously. "Um...okay."

He waited patiently until she came out, you'd never even know she's been crying. He held her jacket open for her and grinned. "You look stunning." He glanced down to his jogging bottoms and laughed. 

She laughed with him and kissed his cheek lightly so as not to leave a mark. "You'd look gorgeous in anything." She smiled and put a hand on her stomach. 

"You look better. Come on." He smiled and held out his hand to her. He lead them out and into the taxi where he immediately wrapped his arms around her. 

She smiled and leaned into him, curling up a little around her bump. "I'm nervous...." She said quietly. 

"You don't say?" Sherlock chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You'd never know."

"Sarcasm?" She swatted him playfully. "It's just...I've never been taken home to someone's parents. and now here I am, meeting your parents and carrying your child."

"It's going to be absolutely fine. Nothing to worry about, at all. You lot will probably get on better that I do." He smiled and rubbed her arm. 

"I hope so." She teased, jabbing his ribs lightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He smiled softly and rested his cheek on hers. They enjoyed the ride peacefully in each other's arms until the taxi came to a halt. 

Irene’s heart leapt as she looked out at the small bungalow in the country. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Shush, it's going to be absolutely fine." Sherlock kissed her again before paying the taxi and getting, stepping round to open her door. 

She bit her lip and climbed out carefully, rubbing her stomach. "Fuck..."

Violet Holmes had spotted the taxi and had opened the front door, waiting with a grin as the pair walked down the front path. 

Irenes nerves were pulsing through her, but of course, she never showed weakness. She smiled at Violet. "Hello, Mrs Holmes. I'm Irene." She reached out a hand. 

Violet took a second to examine her before looking at her with a beam. "Please, it's Violet." She told her before pulling Irene in for a hug. "Sherlock, what has taken you so long to introduce us?!" She scolded him over Irene's shoulder. 

Irene blinked in slight surprise as she was pulled into a hug. She grinned and returned it, patting her back. "You know what he's like, he just didn't want to share me." She glanced over at Sherlock with a teasing wink as she stepped back from violet, a hand reaching to rub her bump.

"Yes, congratulations darlings. Mikey told us two months ago about the cherub." She gave Sherlock a disapproving look before smiling to Irene. "Tried to phone. No answer. Tried to visit. No one home." She shook her head before smiling again. "Please, Irene. Come in. Sherlock's dad is in the living room."

Irene reached over and took Sherlock’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on then, I need to sit down, babies been tossing and turning today. And my emotions are the same."

They walked into the house and Sherlock let go of her hand as she walked ahead, turning back to close the door. "I'm going to assume you've got the ring?" Violent whispered to Sherlock as he turned back. 

"How did you-? Never mind. Yes, I've got the ring with me. Just play it cool, yeah?" He shook his head with a raised eyebrow. 

Violet gave him a small wink and patted his back. "Charming woman, she has my approval." 

Irene smiled to herself and walked into the living room. She walked over to Sherlocks father with a grin and held out her hand. "Hello, Mr Holmes. I'm Irene, Sherlocks... girlfriend."

Sherlock gave her a look and rolled his eyes. She was just about the only person who could read him and it annoyed the life out of him. "Not that I need, nor wanted it." He grumbled and walked through. 

"Oh, hello, dear. It is lovely to finally make your acquaintance." He grinned and stood up, taking her hand and kissing it. "Your dress is beautiful. You look lovely." Siger Holmes smiled warmly but took a double glance at Sherlock, raising an eyebrow at his joggers. "Did you... forget?"

Irene smiled as Siger kissed her hand, seeing where Sherlock got his charm from. "Thank you, Siger. I was having a bit of a meltdown, hence Sherlocks under dress....long story." She smiled a little and walked towards the sofa, frowning slightly as she carefully sat down, sighing in relief.

"Sherly was underdressing so Irene would look lovely by comparison. Completely unnecessary. You're a beautiful girl, Irene. Retaining water a little, but I was exactly the same. However your bump in so far at the front. If I had to bet, I'd say it was a girl." Violet smiled warmly. 

Sherlock puffed his cheeks and sat as close as possible to his father, completely non impressed by Violet. 

Irene grinned at Violet, completely taken by her. "Thank you.....and that's what we think. A baby girl." She smiled and rubbed her stomach. She glanced over at Sherlock and smirked a little at his facial expression. he clearly did not like to be outsmarted.

"So what do you do, Irene? You look like a business woman to me." Siger smiled and leaned his chin on his hand towards her. 

Irene bit her lip slightly at that question. She nodded a little. "Yeah, business woman. I run my own small business." She smiled. ever since she had become pregnant, Irene had changed her job slightly so she was running an escort agency. She just handled the business side.

Sherlock glanced to his mother, unsure if she'd know what Irene actually did but as ever, she was infuriatingly unreadable. Violet gave him a smile and stood up. "Dinner's coming up in the next fifteen minutes!"

"Fantastic. I never get home cooked meals, takeaways constantly in our flat." Irene grinned a little, leaning back in her seat and rubbing her stomach. 

"Sherlock! I hope that's not true. You know how to cook! I taught you were you were young!" Violet scolded him. 

"Mum!" Sherlock growled, embarrassed. 

"Oh, shush. The woman is carrying your child, surely she should know that you're an excellent cook, you lazy devil." She frowned before walking to the kitchen. 

Irene’s eyebrows shot up and she turned to Sherlock, throwing a cushion at him. "You can cook?! Jesus Christ......I spend all day working and struggling to walk sometimes and you don't even cook for me?!" Her temper heated.

Sherlock bit the inside of his cheek and shrugged in defence. "I can cook but nothing you'd actually want to eat! You've tasted my tea!" 

Irene huffed and crossed her arms on top of her bump. "Dick." She muttered, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. 

Sherlock leaned his cheek on his fist, going over the arguments as to why he didn't want to visit his parents. Siger cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly. "I think I'm going to get a drink. Orange juice, Irene?"

"That sounds perfect, thank you, Siger. Heaven forbid I ask my boyfriend for anything." She muttered. 

Sherlock sighed heavily and crossed his legs. "See? Five minutes into this house and we're fighting." He commented.

"Well that had nothing to do with your parents. More the fact you're not sufficiently looking after me and your child." She muttered.

"Lovely." Sherlock muttered and looked away, his foot tapping on the floor. 

"Fuck this. I'm going to look around the gardens." She muttered, standing up. Too quickly. She groaned quietly and bent over her bump. 

Sherlock immediately jumped up and moved into front of her, squatting infront of her belly. "What's wrong? Mum! Come here please!" He shouted through. 

"I don't..I think I just moved too quickly. I'm fine, I'm fine." She reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Violet appeared in the living room moments later and covered Irene's hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "You alright, darling?" She asked kindly. 

She nodded with a small smile and rubbed her stomach slightly. "I just moved too quickly. scared the baby, I think." She smiled faintly. "Sorry to worry you all."

Sherlock looked up to his mum with wide eyes and Violet sighed. "Relax, Sherly." Siger arrived with Irene's juice. "Irene, have a seat and sip your juice. Sherlock, go sit down. Your panicking helps no one."

Irene sat back down and rubbed her stomach, there was a icon against her hand and she sighed in relief. She pulled Sherlock to sit next to her and put his hand on her belly. "See? Both of us are fine." She smiled and kissed his cheek before taking her drink off Siger. "Thank you.”

Sherlock sighed and leaned his forehead against her lightly. "I'll cook anything you want. It'll taste like shit but I'll do it." He whispered to Irene, relief washing through him. 

She smiled faintly and put down her glass, stroking his hair. "We'll cook together. I'll get some shitty recipe book." She smiled and kissed his temple. 

He smiled and just as Siger managed to sit back down, Violet declared that dinner was ready. 

Irene sat up slowly and took Sherlock’s hand, letting him lead her to the dining room. "Mm, it smells gorgeous, Violet."

"Bit of a Sunday roast on a Friday night. Because you know.. YOKO?" She chuckled as she bustled between the kitchen and dining room. 

"That's 'YOLO', mother." Sherlock rolled her eyes and pulled Irene's chair out for her. 

Irene laughed softly and sat down with a thanking smile to. "It's years since I've had a Sunday dinner...." She sighed wistfully. 

"We used to have a traditional Sunday dinner every week around here. But then the boys grew up, Sherly solving his crimes, Mikey got his office job and Sherry.. well god knows what he gets up to. But I do miss it." Violet sighed as she put the last of the food on the table. 

"Well, I can't speak for the rest of them, but you're definitely going to struggle keeping me and the little one away." Irene grinned kindly at Violet. "Because this looks and smells delicious."

"Maybe having the little one around will inspire the family to spend some more time together. The only time I can force the Holmes' together is Christmas Day." She sighed and sat down. "Alright everyone, please, dig in." 

Hearing all this made Irene a little sad. She glanced at Sherlock and bit her lip. His parents both seemed like lovely people. and she had a strong feeling that Sherlocks problems came from a feeling of inadequacy that had no base. She began to eat her food and groaned quietly. "Oh my god, this is beautiful."

Sherlock kept his eyes on his plate and ate quietly. They'd certainly been on their best behaviour in front of Irene, which he was grateful for. Up until Violet had ran out of things to ask Irene. "So, Sherly. When are you going to take Mycroft up on his offer and work for the government? You know.. a real job?" 

Sherlock ignored the question with a heavy sigh and glanced round to Irene. 

Irene frowned a little at the question and began to rethink her initial assessment. "Ah, Sherlocks far too busy with all his big cases. You know what it's like, there's no rest for the wicked. Besides, I don't think either of us are suited for 'real jobs'" She said casually.

"It just seems a real shame to me. Your brain is entirely wasted. You really should be in a high up position like Mycroft. Not messing around all day with John." Violet shook her head. 

Sherlock blinked back at her and then continued to eat, shaking his own head. 

Irene put her knife and fork down, probably a little too forcefully. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sherlock Holmes is the best man I know. And he adores his job. And he is brilliant at it." She opened her eyes. "It's not messing around. It is...so serious. He uses every inch of his brain and does things that even I struggle to wrap my head around. it's not conventional. But he adores it. Furthermore, I run an escort agency. And I adore that. It's not conventional, and hey might be a waste of my talents, fyi, I used to be a dominatrix. But it's what we love doing."

Violet raised an eyebrow and listened to Irene with a small nod. She pursed her lips slightly and then put her own fork and knife down. She picked up her glass of wine and looked on, a look of respect evident on her face. She looked over to Siger who looked entirely amused. "Well. Miss Irene Adler. You are exactly the woman we'd have hoped for for our Sherlock. We do give him a tough time, but only because we want the best for him." Violet breathed. 

"But clearly, he is able to pick the best for himself." Siger finished for her, entirely impressed. 

Irene had her breath held, expecting to be kicked out of the house or something. She blinked in slight surprise at the words. and smirked a little. "Well as you can see, I don't take anyone's shit. Including your sons." She shrugged slightly. "Just....you should be proud of him. If our child turns out even ten percent as great as him, I'll be the proudest mother ever. Just...people remember the negative comments easier than the positive ones."

"Oh, god. Proud? We couldn't be any prouder of the three of them. But that doesn't mean we don't want to push them to excel constantly. And I quite agree, if the baby is anything like Sherlock, then you're on to something good." She said very matter-of-factly. 

Sherlock gazed on, mouth slightly agape at the exchange. It took Irene ten minutes to his mother to say the words he'd waited years for. 

Irene bit her lip and glanced at Sherlock, grinning slowly. "Just do me a favour, Violet. Let them know that a little more often. Because there's a reason Sherlock didn't bring me here earlier... and I promise you, it will help bring back the family dynamic." She smiled and turned back to her food.

Violet raised an eyebrow again and smiled. She exchanged a look with Siger before giving Sherlock a small kick under the table, taking him back from his daze. "If you're look for the opportune time, I'd suggest now, my boy." She whispered to Sherlock. 

Irene raised an eyebrow and looked between the three Holmes. "I can feel a group hug moment coming on." She joked. 

"Yeah?" Sherlock whispered to his mum and then looked over to his dad, the both of them giving him an encouraging look. He bit his lip and stood up, sliding his chair in and then walking to Irene's. "Alright. Okay. Wow. Irene, I told you earlier that the bracelet was getting closer to your wedding finger.. and I.. Well.." He swallowed nervously, unable to rip his eyes away from her as he bent down on one knee. 

Irene raised an eyebrow as he walked over to her chair, about to question him before her jaw almost dropped down as he got into one knee. She hurried to swallow her mouthful of food and clasped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god..."

Sherlock grinned and produced a small blue box from the pocket of his joggers. "Can't believe I'm not wearing a suit for this." He glanced up to her, forcing his hands to steady. "Irene Adler, I hope you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife." He opened the box and produced a white gold, diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
